


A Butterfly's Wings

by IowaGuy1979



Series: Wives In Time, Wives In Crime [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe And Max Both Have Time Powers, F/F, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, The Major Character Death isn't one you're thinking of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Mark Jefferson had left a trail of horror and death in his wake.But, what if...?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Wives In Time, Wives In Crime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215782
Kudos: 14





	A Butterfly's Wings

Max lazily scrolled through the OregonLive website. She idly looked through the latest news, better than dying of boredom. A link caught her eye, and she clicked on it.

JEFFERSON FOUND DEAD

Mark Jefferson was found dead in his cell at the Oregon State Penitentiary at Salem, three days ago.  
Jefferson was arrested in Bay City, in 2013, after it had come to light that he had been drugging and photographing teenage girls. The storm in nearby Arcadia Bay had caused him to move to nearby Bay City. It was the murder of Arcadia Bay scion Nathan Prescott, however, that had given Jefferson a life sentence. Prescott’s body had been found in a field, a few miles away from the bunker the man had been photographing his victims in. An anonymous phone call to the Bay City authorities alerted them to Jefferson's activities.  
Authorities have declined to comment, as the investigation is ongoing.

“Good, that’s what that bastard deserved. I’m so sorry about his victims. So many girls… Even Nathan, to a degree. If only none of this shit had happened.”, Max said.

“Max? You here?”, Chloe called, as she came through the front door of their apartment. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw the open web page on Max’s laptop. “Good! That’s what that psycho asshole deserved.”, she growled, seeing the article.

“Definitely”, Max nodded. “But, if only we could have stopped him before. So many damn lives could have been saved.”

“Well, life is just shit like that, baby.”, Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Max’s seated form.

“But, what if we could..”, Max started, before Chloe cut in.

“As much as I would love to, Maximilian, you know as well as I do how much things get fucked up, when you involve time travel.”

“But, we went all the way back to nineteen seventy goddamn eight! I could stop him!” Max set her eyes in determination. “I will.”

Chloe sighed, seeing Max had her resolve face on. “As much as this is a really bad fucking idea, I can’t stop you. But, I’m going back, too.”

Max went to Jefferson’s Wikipedia page. It stated him as having attended the American Academy Of Art, in Chicago, from 1995 to 1999. It seemed like the place to start.

“Why not go way back?”, Chloe questioned.

“I’m not comfortable killing a kid, even if that kid does grow up to become a monster, Chloe.”

With a sigh, the tall bluenette took hold of her wife’s hand. They had not needed to do this, when Chloe had taken them back the first time. It seemed to go easier when they did, however.

The duo closed their eyes, and were surrounded by the cacophony of the sounds of a big city.

Opening their eyes, they found themselves in an alley.  
Given where they were, and what they had just done, Chloe could only say one thing.

“Great Scott!”, she exclaimed.

Max rolled her eyes, but, responded, “I know. This is heavy.”

Looking at themselves, they saw that, same as last time, they were attired appropriately for the era.

Max wore jeans, as well as a t shirt that had the album cover of The Pixies’s Surfer Rosa on it. “I guess my hipsterness shone through”, she smirked. “Where is my mind?”, she sang, softly.

“In Chicago. In 1996.”, Chloe replied holding up a newspaper that had been left on some steps nearby.

The Chicago Tribune, it stated.

Thursday, April 11 1996

The taller woman was still a bluenette, but, she now wore a black leather jacket. Underneath it was a t shirt displaying a concert venue poster. Black Flag, Rancid, Agent Orange, among others, were on it. Combat boots were on her feet. Max’s primary attention was focused on the tight jeans she was wearing, though.

“Tongue back in the mouth, wife of mine.”, Chloe snickered. “There’ll be ‘time’ for that later.”, she said.

Max snorted with a mock glare, and they left the alleyway.

They moved south, to an intersection, proclaimed to be the meeting points for East Van Buren Street and South Wabash Avenue. As they moved east, they came closer to the art school Jefferson had attended. ‘Or is attending’, Max thought.

Sure enough, the man appeared through a set of doors not too far away. He was flanked by a shorter Asian man, as well as a lanky woman, whose hair was so blonde it was almost white.

The street next to them roared with busy mid day traffic. The trio could be heard, as Max and Chloe got closer.

“What do you think of the latest assignment Donaldson gave us?”

“Fucking puerile.”, a clean shaven, younger, Jefferson sneered.

“Guess he’s always been an asshole”, Chloe muttered.

Max was getting cold feet. “I.. I don’t know if I can do this.”

Chloe’s eyes turned to steel. “OK, Max.”

They moved around next to Jefferson, the man, and the woman. The future murderer was now the one closest to the street.

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”, she shouted at Max, with a ‘play along’ look in her eyes.

“I know you’ve been sleeping around on me, you whore!”, Max yelled.

“Fuck off!”, the bluenette said, and stumbled back, as if Max had pushed her. Fortunately, they had been so close together, no one had seen that Max had not.

Chloe barreled into the group, throwing Jefferson into the street.

At the screech of cars suddenly stopping, and as screams of alarm echoed in their ears, Chloe looked back briefly.

Jefferson was in the street, pinned under the front tires of a city bus.

She hurried Max back the way they came, saying “Mission accomplished. Don’t look.”

They stepped into the same alley they had arrived in. Holding hands and closing eyes once again, they found themselves in their apartment.

Both took a few breaths. “I can’t believe he’s dead.”, Max said. “I mean, yeah, he was a murderer. But...”

Chloe softly kissed Max. “I know, hippie. But, it had to be done.”

They grabbed their heads, groaning. Images in their minds were fading away, to be replaced by new ones.

Jefferson in the brochure for Blackwell Academy, was replaced by an obituary

Nathan shooting Chloe, was replaced by him standing in a courtroom.

Kate standing on the dorm roof, was replaced by Max, Chloe and Kate in Kate’s room. Chloe was playing with Kate’s bunny.

As their headaches cleared, Max said. “Nathan did a hit and run, killing someone.”

“Yeah, I saw that courtroom scene, too. Guess daddy Prescott’s money couldn’t buy his freedom.”, Chloe muttered.

The front door to the apartment opened and closed. Max and Chloe looked at each other.

Their jaws almost dropped, as Kate Marsh entered the kitchen. “I just got back from the store. What do you do want for dinner?”. She saw the looks on their faces. “What’s wrong?”

The time traveling duo looked at each other and said. “Oh, boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought of Max and Chloe killing Jefferson, before he did anything, the other day. I thought that having them see visuals, like the ones we see in the game when Max changes time, in their heads, was a good way for them to know what happened.
> 
> There are two references to time travel movies/shows. One obvious, one not so.
> 
> The title is due to Chloe possibly being associated with the blue butterfly in the game, as well as the well known saying referring to chaos theory.
> 
> Hope you all liked!


End file.
